


Coffee and Crushed Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Mild Language, Nonbinary!Gerard, Pixie!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Maybe he was being brainwashed by some magical pixie dust shit, but Frank was kind of glad that he stepped in those flowers a few hours ago.</em><br/> <br/>A walk through the forest quickly turns into a day that Frank never wants to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Crushed Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and I'm really excited about it so hopefully it turns out well! Frank is a coffee-loving human and Gerard is a chubby nonbinary pixie who loves to make flower chains.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be there. I'm just taking a walk to try and clear my head so I'll call you back. Alright, see you later, Ray."

Frank hung up his phone and tucked it back into the pocket of his low-slung jeans, making sure that it wouldn't fall out. After repositioning his earbuds, he went back to his stroll through the woods on a beaten path that had been worn by years of people riding their bikes and treading over the brush and rotting leaves that had blanketed the forest's floor.

Taking a sip of slightly-cold coffee from the cup in his hand, Frank looked around to get a better sense of his surroundings and his eyes landed on a patch of vibrant pansies in different shades of yellow, white, and purple. He scoffed, recalling all the times that he had been called a pansy by assholes whose names had already slipped his mind. They weren't worth remembering, anyway.

Frank regathered his thoughts and set his mind to taking one step at a time in case he stumbled across a stray root poking out of the dirt path. He was wearing his new jeans and he didn't want to have to explain that he ruined them by tripping over a fucking tree root, for Christ's sake.

His hand reached up to adjust his earbuds again and he pressed the button to start playing his music after he had to pause it for his phone call with Ray. Screeching guitar riffs filled his ears and his steps unintentionally synched to the beat of the song. Unfortunately for Frank, this caused his attention to refocus on the music and not on where he was walking and the very next step he took ended up being right in another patch of pansy flowers just like the one he came across earlier.

All of a sudden, the music that had been blasting through Frank's earbuds stopped. Puzzled, he reached into his pocket and checked to see if his phone had died and that was what caused the interruption, but the battery level was at 88%, so that couldn't have been it. Before he could figure out why his music had paused, he felt something brush against his cheek and his tattooed hand swatted at the source of the tickling sensation.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT HAND, SMARTASS!" shrieked a tiny voice.

"What the fu-who said that?" Frank whipped his head around, earbuds falling out of his ears in an attempt to find the source of the disembodied voice.

"I'm right here! I'm the thing you hit with your fucking hand!" the voice exclaimed, its tone seeping with irritation.

Sooner than Frank could respond, something whizzed past his face and stirred up a slight breeze. He was about to reach up to swat it away again, but he hesitated and left his hand hanging in midair. Whatever it was that flew in front of his face was now hovering a couple inches in front of his nose, causing Frank to take a step back to get a better look. At first glance, he thought it was some kind of dragonfly, but Frank was pretty sure that dragonflies didn't _glow_.

This bug (or creature or whatever the hell it was) didn't have six legs like a dragonfly--it had two arms, two legs, and a mop of brightly-colored hair on its head.

"So, you wanna tell me why you stepped on my pansies, or what?" the creature opened its mouth as its crystalline wings fluttered impatiently.

 _This thing talks?_ Frank was stunned. How the fuck are you supposed to respond to a 5-inch tall creature that's interrogating you about _flowers_ , of all things?

Frank sputtered and managed to choke out an answer. "I-uh, I mean, I guess I didn't see them there?"

"Well, be more careful--I had been taking care of those pansies all spring!" the tiny creature scolded and frowned, placing its hands on its hips.

Frank scrunched his hair in his hand and gathered his thoughts. He was about to ask the winged creature what it _was_ , exactly, until he heard a faint sniffling noise that sounded like someone crying. He leaned towards the creature a slight bit and noticed that its shoulders were heaving and there were tears streaming down its face.

_Oh, shit, it must this weird bug that's crying,_ realized Frank.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I swear I didn't mean to step on your flowers--I'm not a complete jerk, you know," Frank comforted, feeling sympathetic towards the tiny thing.

The creature moved its hands up to cover its face and started sobbing even harder. "I-I worked on those for months!" it cried. "And now they're too crushed to even _try_ to fix!" By this point, the creature was wailing and its pointy, upturned nose had taken on a blotchy, red hue from all the sniffling.

Frank didn't know what to do. He was never the best at comforting people, let alone palm-sized creatures that were crying in the middle of a forest. He said the first thing that came to mind in what he hoped was a gentle voice.

"How about this--I'll help you replant some more pansies, okay? Will you stop crying then?"

Peeking out from behind its hands, the creature gave a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. With a shaky breath, it brought its hands up to its hair to smooth down the mussed strands in an effort to make itself look presentable again.

Frank was able to really look at the creature now, and he noticed that it had wings that sort of resembled a dragonfly's wings except they were more angular and the tips were pointed up towards the sky. They were gossamery and translucent and they glimmered when they caught the sun between the clear veins that ran through them. Tousled hair dyed hues of blue, green, and purple surrounded the creature's head in a colorful halo and its eyes reminded Frank of green tea, for some reason.

Frank didn't know why he thought the creature was a bug since it was much too chubby to be a dragonfly. Its tummy spilled out over what seemed to be a skirt made of daisy petals and Frank admired the work it must have taken to make such a delicate piece of clothing.

Realizing he was staring, (it was hard not to--it was a tiny human with wings, after all) Frank caught himself and cleared his throat.

"So, uh, my name's Frank," he offered, trying to properly introduce himself after he had helped the creature calm down.

"Hmm, Frank. No, that sounds too formal. I'm gonna call you Frankie," the creature said, cocking its head to the side.

Frank tried not to let his surprised expression show. Nobody had called him Frankie since, God, what was it, high school? He didn't want to upset the tiny thing again, though, so he just nodded in approval.

"I'm Gerard, by the way. Sorry for breaking down before. I really like my flowers, if you couldn't already tell." Gerard seemed a little embarrassed and looked down at their feet, which were dangling in midair as they hovered in front of Frank.

"That's a nice name," Frank complemented. "I like your skirt, too. It must've taken ages to make."

Gerard's face lit up with a smile that Frank found completely endearing. "Thanks! You really like it? I can show you how to make a flower chain sometime, if you want. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

"Sounds good," Frank said with a grin.

Brushing away the hair that had fallen in their face again with a flick of their hand, Gerard asked, "Wanna come see where I live? Trust me, it's pretty cool."

Frank thought for a second, scratching the back of his neck. _Why the hell not?_ he figured. _How much harm could a 5-inch winged human do, anyway?_

"Sure thing," Frank agreed.

Gerard fluttered their wings and flew towards Frank, eager to get going.

"Mind if I sit?" they asked, pointing a finger at Frank's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, sure, go right ahead." Frank held still as Gerard settled down on his shoulder, tucking their legs beneath them and smoothing their skirt out over their thighs.

With Gerard on his shoulder and his coffee cup still in his hand, Frank began walking in the direction Gerard pointed him in, making sure to step over the pansies this time.

They chatted while Frank strolled along, getting to know each other now that they were properly acquainted. Frank learned that Gerard had a pet slug named Coco, and Gerard learned that Frank's favorite drink was something called "coffee", which Gerard hadn't heard of before.

A question popped into Frank's mind as he was walking that he didn't really think much of, so he decided to go for it.

"So, erm, I was just wondering--are you a boy or a girl?" Frank asked, hoping he sounded as casual as possible.

"I'm a pixie," Gerard replied dismissively, as if that explained everything.

Frank decided not to pursue his question further and just let Gerard be Gerard. At least he knew what kind of creature they were, now, and that was good enough for Frank.

When Gerard finally told Frank that he could stop walking and he had reached Gerard's house, Frank was confused. He didn't see anything that resembled a house when he scoured among the trees, but he trusted Gerard despite only having known them for a few hours.

Getting up from their perch on Frank's shoulder, Gerard flew over to a hollow oak tree, wings beating lazily against the slight breeze that rustled through the leaves.

"Ta-da!" Gerard exclaimed with one arm out to the side, gesturing to the tree and looking at Frank with big, eager eyes. "What do you think?"

"It's, uh, nice? Just one question, though--where exactly do you sleep?"

"Right here, silly! I sleep in this tree." Gerard flew closer to the hole in the oak tree and crawled inside. "C'mere!" they called out to Frank.

Frank took a few steps towards the tree and peered inside, shading his eyes from the sun to see better into the dark nook.

Gerard had set up a cotton pillow that Frank realized must have been their bed and there was an oak leaf laying on top that he guessed was a blanket. Next to the bed was a metal thimble filled with water and a piece of shattered glass that must have been a mirror.

Lying in the corner was something yellow and lumpy. Gerard stepped over their rug made of woven grass and kneeled down next to the lump. With some whispers and gentle prodding from Gerard, the lump began to stretch out and move extremely slowly towards Frank's face peeking into the tree.

"This is Coco, my pet slug!" Gerard introduced. "She's really friendly unless you're a bird. And you're not a bird, so she'll definitely like you."

"Hi, Coco," said Frank, the corners of his mouth hinting at a smile in response to Gerard's eagerness. "Mind if I pet her?"

Gerard grinned. "Go right ahead!"

Moving his face out of the way so he could stick one hand into the tree, Frank tentatively ran a tattooed finger over Coco's back. She was slimy, which was expected. She didn't curl back up, either, so Frank took that as a good sign.

"Uh, Frankie?" Gerard interjected with their eyebrows furrowed. "Why does your hand have words on it? And what the hell is a ween?"

Frank stifled a chuckle. He forgot that Gerard had lived in the forest for their whole life and wasn't really exposed to urban things like tattoos.

"They're called tattoos. It's basically where you use a needle to put ink into your skin--I have a lot more, too. And ween is just the last part of the word Halloween since that's my birthday," clarified Frank.

"Needles?" Gerard let out a tiny gasp and their face quickly paled.

"Oh, are you afraid of needles?" Frank guessed. "It's okay, it doesn't really hurt me. I've gotten so many tattoos and at this point it isn't even that painful anymore.

Frank noticed some color go back into Gerard's cheeks as they breathed a sigh of relief and he watched their tiny chest exhale. "Well, that's good. I don't want it to hurt you," Gerard said, biting their lip and looking down at the ground.

"Thanks, Gerard." Frank smiled and felt a rush of affection for the little pixie. Maybe he was being brainwashed by some magical pixie dust shit, but Frank was kind of glad that he stepped in those flowers a few hours ago.

"So how about you show me how to make one of those flower chains now?" suggested Frank, hoping to chat with Gerard some more. They both still had a lot to learn about each other and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Sure thing! Let me get some daisies and then we can get started." Gerard flew to the other side of their room and picked up a bundle of flowers tied together with a piece of grass. Tucking the bundle under their arm, they flew out of the tree after Frank moved to the side to let them out.

Gerard led Frank to a grassy clearing a few yards behind the tree and flew down to the ground. Frank followed their lead, crossing his legs as he settled into the overgrown grass and set his coffee cup down just an arm's reach away.

"Okay, so flower chains are really simple to pick up on," explained Gerard after they had untied their bundle of daises and gave half of them to Frank.

"What you wanna do is take this first one here and loop it through a second one. See, I already slit the stems so it's even easier." Gerard guided Frank through the process of making a daisy chain and Frank was pleased at how simple it was. Who knew that he would actually enjoy being taught how to make a flower chain by a tiny woodland pixie?

As they intently worked on their chains, fingers moving quickly as the stems were weaved together, they chatted and asked each other more questions.

"Dude, how much hair dye did you have to find to color your hair like that?" Frank asked while still concentrating on his daisy chain.

"Dye? What do you mean? I've never dyed my hair in my life," replied Gerard, looking up from linking their daisies to give a brief, quizzical glance in Frank's direction.

"You mean your hair is just naturally those colors? Damn, that's pretty awesome," Frank said. _Wow, I guess I still have a lot to learn about pixies,_ he thought. At least he didn't have to be at Ray's place until later tonight so he could spend the day with Gerard and hopefully brush up on his (extremely limited) knowledge of pixies.

"Frankie, what's in that cup that you've been carrying around all day?" Gerard asked, putting their chain in their lap.

"Oh, it's just coffee--the stuff I was telling you about before. Did you wanna try some?"

"Only if you try some of my favorite drink sometime."

"Deal."

Frank took the plastic lid off of the cup and swished the coffee around. It was already cold by now, but it was coffee nonetheless. Frank placed the cup in front of Gerard, who moved their chain, got up, and stood on their tiptoes to peer over the edge of the cup.

They fluttered their wings and lifted themself a couple inches into the air so they could bend over and take a sip. With a mouthful of cold coffee, they flew back to where they were sitting just moments before and swallowed, still hovering in the air.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good!" they proclaimed, savoring the bitter taste.

"I'm glad you like it," Frank smiled and leaned back onto the palms of his hands.

Gerard's wings slowed as they landed back on the ground and picked up their finished daisy chain. It was larger than them and they fumbled a bit while trying to get a hold of the stems, but they managed to lug it through the air towards Frank without too much difficulty. They placed the chain on top of Frank's head with a tiny grunt and the white daisy petals stood out against his dark, slighty-greasy hair.

"I, uh, made my chain into a flower crown for you," admitted Gerard, a rosy blush adding color to their cheeks.

Frank felt his cheeks warm up, too.

"Jeez, I've never had someone make me anything before. This is awesome, Gerard, I love it," Frank gushed, a huge grin spreading across his face.

He was about to give them a hug until he remembered that Gerard was only 5 inches tall and doing so would probably crush them (or at least injure their delicate wings). Instead, he opted for a high five, but Gerard didn't return the gesture.

The air around Gerard started to take on a shimmery, golden hue and Frank watched in awe as Gerard's figure began to change shape. Their wings elongated and seemed to increase in size, as well as the rest of their limbs and even their flower skirt. Within seconds, a fully-grown adult a few inches taller than Frank was standing in the same spot that Gerard was hovering just moments before.

"Wait, shit--what happened to Gerard?" A bewildered expression was plastered on Frank's face as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"You mean you didn't know that pixies can change size?" the person asked.

"No, how was I supposed to--oh!" Franked smacked his forehead, feeling a bit silly. He understood now. "Jesus Christ, Gerard! I thought some random creep jumped out of the fucking trees and squashed you."

Gerard laughed and it was a pleasant sound. It was a higher pitch than Frank was expecting now that Gerard was human-sized, but it was bubbly and contagious and Frank couldn't help but giggle along. They both nearly doubled over after a solid minute of laughing, clutching at their sides and gasping for breath.

"I forgot to tell you that pixies can take on a human form!" Gerard said, wiping at the tears that had formed in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"So," continued Gerard, a gleeful twinkle still in their eyes, "where's that high-five you were gonna give me?"

Frank moved closer to Gerard, his smile slowly becoming a faint smirk before he tilted his face up.

"I've got something better than a high-five."

He pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips, his eyelids fluttering closed. Gerard was still for a few seconds and began to move their lips against Frank's, slowly and delicately. Frank leaned further into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and pressing his body against theirs. Gerard tasted sweet, like honey and sugar; it contrasted with the bitterness left behind in Frank's mouth from the coffee he drank earlier.

Gerard's hands found their way to Frank's waist. They gripped his hips, their fingers pressing in but not hard enough to leave a mark. As they tilted their head to the side, their nose unintentionally bumped into Frank's. Both Gerard and Frank pulled away from the kiss and giggled, slightly breathless and rosy-cheeked.

"That was definitely _much_ better than a high-five." Gerard's hands were still on Frank's hips and Frank's hands had ended up tangled in Gerard's colorful hair.

Neither one of them moved their hands away and they stood still for a few moments, wrapped around each other as if they needed each other's warmth to survive. Sooner than Frank would've liked, Gerard pulled their hands away from Frank's hips, their fingers lingering as they brushed against Frank's stomach. Frank hastily untangled his hands from Gerard's hair and he stepped back, blushing furiously at this point.

"So, uh, that was good--I mean, it, like, felt good. God, sorry, that probably sounded really fuckin' weird," Frank stuttered. He'd been able to keep his cool around other attractive people after kissing them before, but Gerard wasn't a typical attractive person. Hell, Gerard wasn't even a _person_ , for that matter.

Frank ran an inked hand through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts before he made himself look even more awkward. Gerard didn't seem to mind, though, and just laughed that tinkling laugh that Frank wanted to remember for a long time.

"Yeah, it was good, wasn't it?" they agreed, a smile ghosting their reddened, slightly swollen lips. "Hey, why don't we go sit back over by the tree? Unless you need to go, that is." Gerard look concerned and chewed on their lower lip.

Frank flashed a smile at Gerard and said, "Nah, I think Ray can wait. He won't miss me if I stay for a little while longer."

Gerard returned the smile, looking relieved. "Alright, let's pick up our stuff and head back to the tree."

Frank grabbed his flower chain and coffee cup and Gerard picked up the leftover daisies that they didn't use to make Frank's flower crown. They both walked over to the tree and put their flowers inside for safekeeping. Frank put his coffee cup inside, too, and slid down to the ground, his back pressing against the rough bark of the oak tree. Gerard sat down next to him, the petals of their skirt sliding up the tiniest bit to reveal milky, pale thighs. They were sitting so close to Frank that both of their knees brushed against each other's and neither of them made an effort to move away.

Gerard tentatively lifted their arm and put it around Frank's shoulders, and when Frank leaned into Gerard's touch, they scooted even closer to him. Gerard was taller than Frank in their human form, which meant that Frank was the perfect height to nestle his head into Gerard's shoulder. Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist, their plump tummy warm and soft beneath his fingers.

Frank let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, feeling safe with Gerard's arm tucked around him and the sun's hazy beams warming his face. He felt their chest rise and fall in time with his own and he snuggled closer to Gerard, who rested their chin gently on top of Frank's head so as not to flatten his flower crown.

 _Maybe I'll just have to reschedule with Ray,_ thought Frank before he dozed off, still wrapped up in Gerard's comforting embrace.


End file.
